grabbedbytheghouliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Garbage Yard
The Garbage Yard is a room in Ghoulhaven Hall. It is accessed via the Ffffreezer and leads to the Workshop or Wood Shed. It is visited twice, once in Chapter 2 and again in Chapter 3. The area is located outside of the building on the right side and can be used to access the Farmyard. Description The Garbage yard is a large area located outside of the main building. It is littered with various boxes, trashcans, wooden crates, garbage bags, old carpet, dumpsters, and furniture lined by the brick walls. Some of these items have visible stench clouds fuming from them. The area is divided by several brick walls that been subjected to heavy damage with bricks lying by them. The Garbage Yard has one window with Crivens Quarters at the other side. The Reaper can be disposed of with it. First Visit: Chapter 2, Scene 19 Cooper enters the Garage Yard from Ffffreezer on his way to the Farmyard in his search of the Egg. When Cooper walks past the dumpster and at broken wall next to the door to the Wood shed, the challenge begins. He must defeat 30 Spiders using only weapons. 12 Spiders will then spawn, 3 spiders spawning from different sections of the yard. The Spiders will not engage Cooper until he touches one of them. When Cooper has dealt with them, another 12 Spiders will appear in the Garbage Yard from out the wall. After that, another 12 Spiders will jump out of the dumpster opposite the 360 dumpster, one by one. Temporary Weapons *1 Ladder, next by the window to Crivens Quarters *1 Table, can accessed by breaking the window to the Crivens Quarters *1 Pushbroom, in a corner next to the door to the Wood shed. *1 Chair, in a corner next to the door to the Wood shed. *1 Chair, next to the two trash dispensers by the dumpster *1 Ham, next to the door to the Ffffreezer *1 Chair, to the left of the ham mentioned above *3 trashcans, sitting at the end of the broken wall by the door to the Wood Shed *3 trashcans, next to the dumpster where the spiders spawn *1 Pushbroom, inside a wooden crate near the door to the Wood Shed *1 Shovel, sitting next to the door to the Wood Shed *1 Dumpster *1 Shovel, inside a small wooden crate next to a dumpster near the door to the Ffffreezer Super Soups *1 Miniature Cooper!, next to the door to the Wood Shed *1 Miniature Cooper!, by the window *1 Slow-mo Cooper!, inside a small wooden crate to the right of two trash dispensers *10pt Energy Boost!, inside a dumpster next to the 360 dumpster *1 Turbo Cooper!, inside a dumpster near the door to the Ffffreezer Second Visit: Chapter 3, Scene 23 Cooper enters from the Workshop on his way to the Ffffreezer. He immediately meets Fiddlesworth who recollects Ol' Edna. 23. Defeat all of the Haunted Chairs Using No Weapons and Weapons Only so Cooper has to let the chairs slide into each other (A friendly Mummy appears much later). After a while, a challenge is initiated, Cooper must defeat all Haunted Chairs using only weapons and without weapons. This renders the player unable to harm the chairs without summoning the Reaper. There are two ways around this: summon the reaper and try to avoid him while battling the chairs, and a Traiter Ancient Mummy spawn from a dumpster when enough Haunted Chairs are defeated to assist Cooper. The second alternative doesn't involve summoning the Reaper. There a 10 chair scattered around the Garbage Yard. Only 2 will turn into Haunted Chairs at a time. Cooper can destroy all the chairs before they've been activated while the 2 that have are around. You can make the Haunted Chairs defeat each other through friendly fire and Traitor Fever!, but it will still leave one behind. The Ancient Mummy will then release itself and defeat the last one. Using a Miniature Cooper! will finish them off also. The Ancient Mummy will betray Cooper once all adversaries are defeated, but it can be dealt with by throwing it threw the window. Temporary Weapons *10 Chairs scattered throughout, not all of them can be equipped *3 trashcans, next to the dumpster facing opposite the 360 dumpster *1 trashcan, in the corner next to the door to the worshop *1 pushbroom, next to the trashcan mentioned above *1 Latter, next to the window *1 dumpster Super Soups *1 Energy Sapper!, inside a wooden crate next to the window *1 Traitor Fever!, released by breaking the window *2 Miniature Coopers!, both inside separate wooden crates in the corner near the door to the workshop *10pt Energy Boost!, inside a dumpster facing the door to the Workshop *1 Slow-mo Cooper!, inside a small wooden crate to the right of two trash dispensers *1 Turbo Cooper!, inside a dumpster next to the 360 dumpster Category:Rooms Category:Chapter 2 Rooms